Before you leave me
by Tendo86
Summary: Es ist soweit: Das letzte Duell zwischen Yugi und Pharao Atemu steht bevor. Doch es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die vorher geklärt werden müssen...


**Before you leave me... let me tell you one last thing**

Mit einem leisen Seufzer betrachtete Yugi die Karten, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Aus ihnen sollte er ein Deck erstellen. Nicht, dass es irgendetwas besonderes war, so etwas zu tun, doch der Zweck, für den diese Karten dienen sollten, gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Es sollte das Deck für seinen letzten Kampf werden... ein Kampf gegen sich selbst... gegen seinen besten Freund, den Pharao. Yugis Finger zitterten leicht, als er die verschiedenen Karten aufnahm, sich ansah und sortierte. Dabei blieb sein Blick an einer Karte besonders lange hängen: Dem Schwarzen Magier, seine Lieblingskarte. Eigentlich war sie eher die Lieblingskarte des Pharao... ein treuer Diener, der seine Seele für ihn opferte, um in aller Ewigkeit für ihn da zu sein. Er hatte sein Versprechen nicht gebrochen. Dank seines Einsatzes hatten sie beide viele Duelle erfolgreich bestreiten können. Doch dieses sollte nicht so werden, wie die anderen. Es war der letzte Wunsch des Pharao, um endlich in Frieden zurückkehren zu können...

Gedankenverloren fuhr Yugi mit seinen Fingern die Kartenränder ab, während er sich das Bild betrachtete. Sein Blick fiel auf den Stapel, den er zu seiner Rechten liegen hatte. Das war das Deck, mit dem er gegen Atemu antreten würde, um ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Auch, wenn er es nicht wollte, denn wenn er ihn besiegte, dann würde er ihn verlassen, für immer... Seitdem alle von diesem letzten Kampf erfuhren, war die Stimmung unter ihnen sehr bedrückt. Selbst Atemu hatte sich zurückgezogen, sonst hatte er immer mit Yugi geredet, doch jetzt hatte er schon stundenlang nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Wie gerne hätte er noch einmal mit ihm geredet, bevor es ernst wurde. Doch sie mussten es einsehen, dass es sein sehnlichster Wunsch war, diesen Kampf zu beenden, der für ihn schon mehr als 3000 Jahre im Gange war. Yugi legte die Karte wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Er würde sie nicht in seinem Deck verwenden, er würde sie Atemu überlassen. Es war jetzt Zeit, für sich allein zu kämpfen. Er wusste, dass der Moment der Trennung irgendwann kommen würde... doch er hatte sich nicht gewünscht, dass es jetzt schon so weit sein sollte. Morgen früh würden sie dort ankommen, wo sich das Schicksal der beiden begegnen und eine Entscheidung treffen würde. Wie es auch ausgehen mochte, Yugi spürte, dass er der Verlierer sein würde...

„Wie sieht es aus, Aibou? Hast du dein Deck fertig?" hinter ihm drang eine bekannte Stimme an Yugis Ohr und als er sich umdrehte, sah er sein Ebenbild, den Pharao, auf dem Bett sitzen, der ihn anschaute. „Ja..." antwortete er bedrückt und lehnte sich zurück. „Es ist alles fertig. Der letzte Abend, der uns beiden noch bleibt..." Atemu hob seine Augenbrauen etwas und betrachtete Yugi. Er spürte, wie es ihm ging, denn noch immer teilten sich beide einen Körper, noch immer fühlte er das, was Yugi fühlte. „Aibou..." er erhob sich vom Bett und ging ein paar Schritte auf Yugi zu, blieb hinter ihm stehen, wo er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Jedoch sah er ihn nicht an. „Wenn du es nicht kannst, dann lass mich gegen Joey spielen... oder Kaiba. Sie haben sich beide angeboten. Du musst das nicht tun." – „Nein!" Yugis Antwort klang so entschieden, dass Atemu seine Hand zurückzog und ihn verwirrt anschaute. „Ich bin es dir schuldig, dir deinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Du hast mir die ganze Zeit geholfen und jetzt kann ich es endlich auch einmal tun. Es ist nur..." Yugis Augen wandten sich von Atemu ab und er drehte sich wieder zu den Karten. „... es ist nur, ich..." seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst, Atemu... nein... mou hitori no boku..." korregierte er sich selbst.

„Meine Mission ist beendet, Aibou... das Schicksal will es so." Atemu setzte sich auf die Tischkante, damit er Yugi anschauen konnte. „Du hast gehört, was Marik gesagt hat. Wenn ich bleibe, dann stehen mir nur noch weitere Kämpfe bevor, die verhindert werden könnten. Auch du wirst dann wieder ein ganz normales Leben führen können." – „Denkst du denn, dass ich das bisher nicht getan habe?" Yugi schaute ihn an und Atemu musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, dass er dem fast schon anschuldigenden Blick standhalten konnte, ohne wegzusehen. „Glaubst du es denn?" stellte dieser die Gegenfrage und blickte Yugi erwartungsvoll an. Er wusste selbst keine Antwort darauf, also gab er es direkt zurück. Er wusste zwar nicht, was ein normales Leben in dieser Zeit bedeutete, aber er wusste, was es in seiner Zeit bedeutete. Und so ein Leben führte Yugi nun mal nicht, wegen ihm. „Wegen mir steckst du ständig in Duellen und deine Freunde geraten in Gefahr. Glaubst du nicht, dass es für dich besser wäre, wenn es aufhören würde?" Yugi antwortete nicht, also fuhr der Pharao fort. „Ich glaube es jedenfalls. Und ich will dir nichts Böses, Aibou. Das weißt du..." Zufällig schaute er auf den Kartentisch und hob die Karte auf, die Yugi vorhin hingelegt hatte. „Willst du den Schwarzen Magier nicht benutzen?" – „Nein... Mahaado hat sein Leben für dich gegeben. Du solltest diese Karte nehmen." – „Wenn du es willst..." Atemu nahm die Karte an sich, stützte sich vom Tisch ab und trat ein paar Schritte an Yugi vorbei. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen." Er wusste, wann es besser war, zu gehen und dieser Moment war gerade gekommen. Yugi war schon ohne ihn aufgewühlt genug. Und es tat ihm Leid, Yugi ständig vorspielen zu müssen, dass ihn das alles kalt ließ. Natürlich tat es das nicht! Aber wie sollte Yugi denn ein anständiges Duell zustande bekommen, wenn selbst er, dessen Wunsch es war, unsicher war?

Er griff die Karte in seiner Hand fester und bemerkte nicht, dass Yugi schon seit einiger Zeit aufgestanden war. Der Jüngere schaute ihn an, doch sagte kein Wort. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille, rang er sich endlich dazu durch. „Warum willst du gehen, mou hitori no boku? Es ist schlimm genug, dass du es morgen tun willst..." Erst jetzt bemerkte Atemu, dass er in Gedanken versunken war und sich viel zu lange damit aufgehalten hatte. Er schaute Yugi nicht an, sondern blieb weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. Eine Antwort gab er ebenso wenig. „Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi versuchte es noch einmal, doch erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Schließlich machte er ein paar Schritte auf Atemu zu, um ihn von vorn sehen zu können, doch je näher er kam, desto mehr wandte der Größere sein Gesicht ab. „Aibou, bitte... wir sollten es akzeptieren." – „Ich will es aber nicht!" Yugi hielt einen von Atemus Ärmeln fest, dass dieser sich nicht wieder wegdrehen konnte. „Bist du mir böse, weil ich dich nicht gehen lassen will?" fragte er vorsichtig. Schließlich war es sein Wunsch gewesen. „Nein..." – „Warum hast du dich dann so lange nicht blicken lassen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." – „Ich wollte dich nicht stören." – „Lügner..." entschieden schaute Yugi Atemu an. „Du weißt genau, dass du mich nie gestört hast, im Gegenteil!" Doch seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder etwas weicher. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du vor morgen noch einmal zu mir kommst." – „Das bin ich ja jetzt auch. Aber du siehst beschäftigt aus..." – „Mein Deck ist fertig, mou hitori no boku, jetzt hör auf, dich in deine eigenen Ausreden zu verstricken!" Der Ton in Yugis Stimme war schon fast beängstigend, den hatte Atemu so eigentlich noch gar nicht bei seinem Schützling gehört. „Aibou..." er atmete noch einmal durch. „Setz dich..." er deutete auf das Bett, wo er noch eben allein gesessen hatte, lief voraus und Yugi folgte ihm.

Atemu lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, während sein Blick auf ein undefinierbares Ziel in Yugis kleiner Schiffskabine gerichtet war. Yugi selbst setzte sich etwas schüchtern neben ihn, während er darauf wartete, dass der Ältere das Wort ergriff. Doch zuerst vergingen ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, bis Atemu schließlich fortfuhr. „Aibou, erinnerst du dich noch..." Yugi schaute auf, ihm kam die leise Stimme seines Freundes nach all dieser Stille schon fast zu laut vor. „... an die Zeit, nachdem du das Milleniumspuzzle zusammengesetzt hast?" Der Jüngere schwieg, denn er wusste, dass Atemu darauf keine Antwort erwartete. „Eigentlich habe ich zu dieser Zeit Dinge gemacht, die ich nicht hätte tun sollen. Ohne, dass du davon wusstest, habe ich deinen Körper benutzt..." Jetzt war es an Yugi, etwas einzuwerfen, doch Atemu hob eine Hand etwas, um ihn zum Schweigen zu veranlassen. „Erst auf Pegasus' Königreich der Duellanten ist mir klar geworden, dass ich ständig gegen deinen Wunsch gehandelt habe... Ich hätte... schon viel eher mit dir reden sollen, ich hätte nicht warten sollen, bis du auf mich zutrittst, schließlich ist es dein Körper gewesen." Sein sonst so harter Blick schien in weiter Vergangenheit zu schweifen. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, ich habe immer nur dein Bestes im Sinn gehabt, nichts weiter. Ich wollte dir zu keiner Zeit Schaden zufügen und wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann ist es auch dein Bestes. Du hast deine Freunde, du hast sogar Kaiba... Und anders, als du glaubtest, ich hätte sie dir verschafft, warst du es ganz allein, der es so weit gebracht hat." Erneut trat Schweigen ein und Yugi wusste, dass sein Freund nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.

Er rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, was den Älteren dazu zwang, seine bisherige Position aufzugeben und seinen linken Arm um Yugis Schultern zu legen, da sich dieser mit dem Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht..." meinte er leise. „Trotzdem hast du mir einen guten Freund verschafft, nämlich dich!" erwartungsvoll schaute Yugi jetzt auf. „All die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben. All die Erlebnisse, Gefahren und Erinnerungen... sie sind zwar nicht alle immer positiv, aber ich möchte sie um nichts in der Welt hergeben, verstehst du? Du hast mir immer ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst, deshalb hatte ich nie Angst. Selbst als wir beide in deinem Kampf gegen Raphael getrennt wurden..." Yugi hielt inne, als er eine Regung in Atemus Gesicht bemerkte, die zeigte, dass dieser sich nicht gern an dieses Ereignis erinnerte, doch dann fuhr er fort „... wusste ich, dass du kommen würdest und es nicht aufgeben würdest, uns zu retten. Damit hast du nicht nur mich gerettet, sondern die ganze Welt. Vergiss das nicht." – „Dafür habe ich es in Kauf genommen, den Hass der ganzen Welt in meinem Herzen zu verschließen..." Atemu schaute ihn an. „Wenn so etwas, wie in dem Duell gegen Raphael noch einmal passieren sollte, werde ich dir nicht mehr helfen können. Du weißt, dass meine Seele von der Dunkelheit beherrscht wird. In gewisser Weise bin ich verflucht..." – „Wie hätte man das Schicksal der Welt in deine Hände legen können, wenn man wusste, dass deine Seele verflucht ist?" Atemu wusste darauf keine Antwort und schwieg, während Yugi die Augen schloss und sich wieder entspannte. „Du solltest vergessen, was Dartz gesagt hat. Er hat gelogen, er hat immer gelogen! Warum sollte er die Wahrheit sagen?" – „Ich weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist, Aibou... Meine Seele war schon immer mit der Dunkelheit in Verbindung. Sogar Zork hat..." – „Du hast ihn besiegt!" unterbrach ihn Yugi schnell und schaute ihn wieder an. „Du hast ihn besiegt! Und du hast es sogar zweimal geschafft! Beim ersten Mal wurdest du in das Milleniumspuzzle eingeschlossen und beim zweiten Mal nicht!" – „Das zweite Mal war es ganz anders, Aibou... es war nur ein Spiel. Bakura hat das alles inszeniert. Es ging darum, dich und deine Freunde zu retten." – „Aber das hättest du nicht tun müssen, schließlich sind wir dir freiwillig gefolgt." Der Pharao strich sich mit der freien Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Egal, was er sagte, Yugi fand immer ein Gegenargument. „Das ist es doch, Yugi. Wenn du mir folgt, gerätst du in Gefahr. Und ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passieren sollte..." er stockte, irgendetwas belegte seine Stimme, auch Yugi konnte es spüren. „Trotzdem... ich würde dir überall hin folgen, geh nicht... bitte lass mich nicht allein..." Der Jüngere konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Atemu zog ihn weiter zu sich, dass er ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte, wobei er ihm über den Rücken strich. „Egal, wo ich hingehe, Yugi... ich werde immer bei dir sein." – „Dann... bleib wenigstens heute Abend bei mir. Ein letztes Mal..." flüsterte Yugi mit tränenerstickter Stimme, während der Ältere ihm durch das Haar strich. „In Ordnung... ich bleibe hier." hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein." „Danke..." Yugi schloss seine Augen und ließ sich die Berührungen seines Freundes entspannt gefallen. Atemus Blick schweifte gedankenverloren über Yugis Rücken, bis es ihm nach einiger Zeit schwer fiel, die Augen offen zu halten. Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, wurden seine Bewegungen immer langsamer.

Als Yugi schon fast beim Eindämmern war, wurde er plötzlich wieder hellwach, als er bemerkte, dass Atemu in seinen Bewegungen innehielt. Er richtete sich etwas auf und bemerkte die gleichmäßigen Atembewegungen seines Freundes, sein Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt und seine Augen geschlossen. „Du musst wirklich erschöpft sein, von den ganzen Duellen, die du zu schlagen hattest..." flüsterte Yugi ihm zu und richtete sich etwas auf, legte Atemus Arm neben ihn, ohne, dass er aufwachte. Anschließend befreite er ihn aus seiner ungemütlichen Schlafposition und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. Eine Weile betrachtete er den Pharao und ihm fiel ein, dass er ihn noch nie so gesehen hatte. Seinetwegen hatte er sich immer zusammengerissen. „Ich habe dich all die Zeit viel zu sehr beansprucht, das tut mir Leid..." meinte er noch einmal leise, dann erhob er sich vom Bett und ging an den Tisch, wo seines und das Deck von Atemu lagen. Da sich der Pharao vorhin vom Tisch abgestoßen hatte, waren die oberen Karten etwas verrutscht und Yugi erkannte sie, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Doch diese Karten machten ihn misstrauisch. „Das..." Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Freund, um festzustellen, ob er noch immer schlief, dann atmete er einmal durch und griff sich den Kartenstapel. Leise betrachtete er eine Karte nach der anderen, bis er schließlich am Ende war und ihm der Mund offen stehen blieb. Für einen Moment musste er selbst seine Gedanken ordnen, bis ihm klar wurde, was er da in der Hand hatte. Das war nie und nimmer das Deck von Atemu, lediglich eine Ansammlung lauter schwacher Karten. „Was soll das? Nimmst du mich etwa nicht ernst?" Yugi hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, als er bemerkte, dass er das etwas zu laut ausgesprochen hatte. Obwohl das jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr spielte.

Er nahm den Stapel und ging wieder zum Bett, wo Atemu offenbar immer noch schlief. Doch als ob er einen Schatten über sich gespürt hätte, öffnete dieser ein Auge und sah Yugi etwas verschlafen und verwundert an. „Aibou, was machst du denn? Du hättest mich wecken..." er stockte, als er bemerkte, was Yugi da in der Hand hielt. Sofort war er hellwach und richtete sich auf. Doch er kam nicht sehr weit, denn Yugi warf ihm den gesamten Kartenstapel schon entgegen. „Aibou, was soll denn das?" Atemu kämpfte sich durch die Karten und sammelte einige von ihnen wieder zusammen. „Was das soll? Schau dir diese Karten doch mal an! Das nennst du dein Deck? Das ist nie und nimmer dein Deck, ich kenne dich. Das sind alles schwache Karten, nimmst du mich denn überhaupt nicht ernst, als Gegner?" Yugi war fast den Tränen schon wieder nahe. „Wenn wir beide uns in so einem lausigen Duell trennen sollen, dann brauchen wir gar nicht erst zu kämpfen! Dann kannst du auch jetzt gleich gehen, ich will, dass du es wenigstens versuchst!" Yugi machte sofort kehrt, um sich auf den Weg zur Tür zu machen. „Ich bin draußen, wir sehen uns morgen..." meinte er, doch bevor er eine Hand an die Türklinke legen konnte, kam ihm Atemu zuvor und lehnte sich, leicht keuchend, gegen die Tür. „Jetzt hör mir dich wenigstens zu!" schrie er ihn schon fast an, doch Yugi wandte seinen Blick ab. „Geh aus dem Weg, bitte..." – „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun und ich sag dir auch, warum!" mit diesen Worten griff er sich Yugis Arm und zog ihn wieder zurück zu dem Tisch, wo sein Deck noch lag. Atemu legte seine Hand auf den Stapel und breitete die Karten aus, dass man sie sehen konnte. „Was ist denn mit deinem Deck?" ernst sah er ihn an. „Mit diesen Karten würdest du nie und nimmer zu einem Duell gehen, das würdest du gleich in der ersten Runde verlieren!" Yugi stockte. Er war enttarnt. „Ich..." – „Du wolltest absichtlich verlieren, hab ich Recht?" Der Jüngere konnte Atemus Blick nicht standhalten und wandte sich ab. „Schau mich an, Yugi..." Der Pharao legte eine Hand unter dessen Kinn und hob seinen Kopf etwas. „Ich weiß, wie es dir geht, Aibou... aber du darfst dieses Duell nicht verlieren! Selbst, wenn ich in dieser Welt bleiben sollte, dann kann es möglich sein, dass ich nicht mehr der bin, der ich jetzt bin. Ich habe hier nichts mehr verloren. Am Ende würde ich euch allen nur noch größere Probleme machen." Yugi schaute ihn ängstlich an, bis Atemu bemerkt, dass er offenbar etwas zu weit über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war. Sofort lockerte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck etwas und nahm Yugi wieder in den Arm. „Versteh mich doch, Yugi. Du musst kämpfen, auch, wenn du es nicht gern machst. Ich will auch nicht gegen dich kämpfen, aber es ist so bestimmt... Ich möchte, dass du mir meinen letzten Wunsch erfüllst... bitte..." Atemu löste die Umarmung wieder und schaute in Yugis Augen. „Entschuldige..." Yugis Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er seine Karten wieder zu einem Stapel zusammenlegte. „Aibou... es ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte mir das hier eigentlich ersparen, deshalb habe ich ebenfalls nur ein schwaches Deck zusammengestellt..." – „Dann nimm bitte in dein neues Deck den hier rein..." in seiner Hand hielt Yugi die Karte vom Schwarzen Magier, die Atemu vorher bei ihrem Gespräch verloren hatte. „Das werde ich..." meinte der Pharao und nahm die Karte von Yugi.

Wenig später lehnte sich Yugi erneut auf seinem Stuhl zurück und legte den Kartenstapel auf den Tisch. „Das neue Deck ist fertig... Aber erwarte nicht, dass du dagegen gewinnen kannst..." grinste er leicht und Atemu tat es ihm gleich. „Das will ich auch nicht. Du musst wissen, meine Ehre als Duellant verbietet es mir, nicht mein Bestes zu geben, obwohl ich weiß, was von diesem Duell abhängt." – „Ich habe nie gesehen, dass du nicht dein Bestes gegeben hast, Atemu... die ganze Zeit über. Ich habe dir viel zu verdanken." Er erhob sich und trat auf den Pharao zu, dem er seinen eigenen Kartenstapel aus der Hand nahm. „Und jetzt... lass uns dieses Duell vergessen. Wenigstens für die letzten paar Stunden, die uns noch bleiben." Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. „Siehst du? Es dämmert schon... lange sind wir nicht mehr allein."

Atemu nickte stumm und nutzte den Moment, in dem Yugi aus dem Fenster schaute und unaufmerksam war, aus, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Ich möchte so etwas nie wieder hören, Yugi. Du weißt, auch wenn ich gehe, bist du nicht allein. Du hast immer noch deine Freunde. Und ich... werde trotzdem in meinem Herzen immer bei dir sein." Er schaute den Jüngeren an und Yugi bekam bei diesem Blick eine leichte Gänsehaut. „Glaubst du mir nicht?" wollte Atemu nach dessen Schweigen wissen, doch Yugi antwortete ihm auch diesmal nicht, sondern schaute ihn nur gebannt an. „Aibou... sag doch was..." Atemu legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt...?" Diesmal antwortete Yugi ihm, doch nicht mit Worten sondern dadurch, dass er seinen Finger auf die Lippen seines Freundes legte, um diesen zum Schweigen zu fordern. „Natürlich glaube ich dir..." flüsterte Yugi jetzt kaum hörbar. „Ich würde nur so gern..." mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Hand wieder an sich zurück und legte dafür die Andere um Atemus Hals, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen. Die Augen seines Freundes weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann lächelte er und lehnte sich ein wenig vor, um Yugi entgegenzukommen, immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen letztendlich trafen. Zuerst etwas zögerlich, dann jedoch immer intensiver erwiderte Yugi den Kuss und er spürte, wie sein Herz klopfte. Als ob es der Ältere gehört hätte, legte er eine Hand an die Stelle von Yugis Oberkörper. Atemu löste sich als erstes und schaute seinem Freund tief in die klaren, violetten Augen. „Keine Angst..." flüsterte er. – „Solange du da bist, habe ich keine Angst..."

Yugi legte seinen Kopf auf den Oberkörper von Atemu und lauschte dessen Herzschlag. Wie gern hätte er ihn gehört, doch er hörte ihn nicht. Atemu war kein Mensch, wie er... er mochte ein Herz haben, jedoch schlug es nicht. Der Pharao strich mit seiner Hand sanft durch Yugis Haar und über seine Wange. „Warum kannst du kein normaler Mensch sein und wir wären uns auf eine andere Art und Weise begegnet?" fragte er und Atemu konnte hören, dass er den Tränen nahe war. Zur Beruhigung fuhr er mit der anderen Hand über Yugis Rücken. „Nein, Yugi... es ist gut so, wie es ist. Auf eine andere Weise hätte ich dir niemals so nahe sein können, die ganze Zeit. Wir sollten mit dem zufrieden sein, was wir haben. Ich könnte mir keinen größeren Schatz vorstellen. Selbst die Milleniumsgegenstände interessieren mich nicht. Du bedeutest mir so viel, wenn ich es gemusst hätte, hätte ich mein eigenes Leben für dich gegeben." Yugi schluchzte unhörbar und krallte sich mit einer Hand in Atemus Jacke fest, doch dieser löste seinen Griff und legte seine Handfläche in die von Yugi. „Bitte hör auf zu weinen, Aibou..." bat er ihn und drückte dessen Hand etwas, während er die Decke über ihn und den leicht zitternden Yugi zog. „Bitte..."

Doch Yugi konnte jetzt nicht mehr an sich halten. Es zerriss ihm das Herz bei dem Gedanken, Atemu nie wieder sehen zu können. „Ich kann nicht... ich bin nicht so stark wie du..." er schaute ihn aus feuchten Augen an. „Ich bin nicht immer stark, Yugi. Nur, wenn ich es sein muss." Mit einem sanften Kuss trocknete er Yugis Tränen und Yugi rieb sein Gesicht langsam gegen das Atemus. „Als du vorhin... als du vorhin eingeschlafen bist..." schluchzte Yugi und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. „... ist mir erst aufgefallen, dass ich dich noch nie so gesehen habe. Du hast immer über mich gewacht, als ich geschlafen habe." – „Nein, Yugi... Du siehst mich viel zu hoch. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann... der Gefühle hat, Schwächen, Ängste und... Träume." – „Verrätst du sie mir?" fragend schaute Yugi auf. Atemu schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen, du hast deine eigenen. Und wenn ich gehe, dann möchte ich, dass du sie dir erfüllst. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Darüber werde ich wachen. Hier drin..." Atemu nahm Yugis Hand und führte sie zu seinem Herzen. „Für immer und ganz egal, was passiert."

Yugi schniefte leise und lächelte anschließend leicht. „Gut... nur für dich." – „Aibou..." Atemu zog Yugi wieder an sich heran, um ihn erneut in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Dann schlaf jetzt, Yugi..." - „Ich will nicht... Ich möchte hier bei dir bleiben." erwiderte dieser und rutschte etwas näher an seinen Freund heran. „Du bleibst bei mir, versprochen..." mit diesen Worten nahm Atemu seine Hand von Yugis und fuhr ihm damit sanft über das Gesicht, wobei er Yugis Augen schloss. Dieser unterdrückte ein Gähnen, da er sich plötzlich wirklich sehr müde fühlte. Atemu beobachtete, wie Yugi langsam einschlief und lächelte ihn an. „Du brauchst deine Kräfte, denn dein eigenes Leben hat jetzt erst begonnen..." meinte er leise und atmete noch einmal durch, bevor er selbst seinen Kopf auf das Kissen neben Yugi legte. „Fast ein Jahr ist es jetzt her... erfüllt mit guten und schlechten Erinnerungen..." Atemus Blick fiel auf den Tisch, wo beide Decks nebeneinander abgelegt wurden. „Aber dies wird wohl die sein, die uns beiden für immer erhalten bleibt..." Selbst er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich eine vereinzelte Träne ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnte.

* * *

„Ich aktiviere Monster Reanimation! Damit hole ich meinen treuen Diener Slifer, den Himmelsdrachen vom Friedhof zurück!" Atemus Stimme hallte durch die Grabkammer, als er den Knopf auf seiner Duel Disc betätigte, um die Karte zu aktivieren, die er vorher verdeckt gespielt hatte. Wie lange dieses Duell jetzt schon andauerte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Er schaute die ganze Zeit gebannt auf Yugi, der sich alle Mühe gab. Der Kleine war wirklich ein hervorragender Duellant geworden, der selbst ihn in die Ecke zwängte, doch Atemu wäre nicht der König der Spiele gewesen, wenn er sich nicht immer wieder befreien könnte. „Du hast den Stillen Magier auf deiner Seite des Feldes... Er hat eine Angriffskraft von 2500 Punkten, 200 Lebenspunkte bleiben dir noch..." er hielt für einen Moment inne. „Und ich habe Slifer... und drei Karten auf meiner Hand..." er schwieg erneut. Einerseits war er froh, denn wenn er diesen Angriff ausführen würde, dann hätte er gewonnen und konnte bei Yugi bleiben. Andererseits... fürchtete er sich vor dem, der er werden würde, sollte er auf dieser Welt weiterleben. „Aibou... du bist ein sehr guter Duellant geworden, ich bin stolz auf dich. Doch diesen Kampf... hast du verloren."

Gerade wollte er Slifer den Befehl zum Angriff geben, als er stockte. Er bemerkte Yugis Gesichtsausdruck. Tränen liefen seinem kleinen Freund über die Wangen. „Aibou, was ist?" fragte er leise, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Schweigend betätigte auch Yugi einen Knopf auf seiner Duel Disc. Er hatte neben seinem letzten Monster noch etwas anderes auf dem Feld. Eine Schatztruhe mit einer versiegelten Karte. Die Karte, die darin versiegelt wurde, konnte von keinem Duellanten mehr in diesem Spiel eingesetzt werden und wenn sie es doch wurde, dann verschwand ihr Zauber gleich wieder. „Meine..." Yugis Stimme war kaum hörbar. „Meine versiegelte Karte ist die Zauberkarte Monster Reanimation..." Die Schatztruhe öffnete sich und offenbarte ihren Inhalt. Eine grünlich gefärbte Karte kam zum Vorschein und Yugi sah zu, wie sich Slifer der Himmelsdrache langsam auflöste und Atemu mit einem leeren Feld zurückließ. Seine letzte Barriere war gefallen. „Aibou..." flüsterte der Pharao leise, als die Götterkarte vom Spielfeld verschwand. Ihm war alles egal. Alle Äußerungen, die Yugis Freunde von sich gaben, alle Geschehnisse. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ließ seine Arme sinken. Er hatte keine Monster mehr, keine Zauberkarten, keine Fallen, gar nichts. Doch plötzlich holte er tief Luft. „Aibou... sieh mich an!" forderte er seinen jungen Freund auf, der deutlich zögerte. „Sieh mich an!" rief er noch einmal und Yugi hob endlich seinen Kopf. Erst jetzt konnte Atemu deutlich das Leid in den Augen seines Partners sehen. „Was ist? Na los, greif mich an... Es ist dein Duell, deine Chance, mich zu besiegen..." Doch Yugi tat nichts dergleichen. „Bitte Aibou... denk an meinen letzten Wunsch..."

Yugi sank in die Knie und seine Tränen flossen immer mehr, die ersten von ihnen erreichten den kalten Steinboden. „Ich kann es nicht... wenn ich das tue, dann bist du..." – „Dann bin ich was?" – „Dann... bin ich wieder allein." – „Aibou, ich habe dir versprochen, du wirst nicht allein sein. Ich bitte dich, tu, was du tun musst. Du hast dieses Duell fair und ehrlich gewonnen. Es war das härteste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben bestreiten musste. Nicht nur, weil ich gegen dich kämpfen musste, auch weil du ein sehr starker Gegner bist. Und jetzt... greif meine Lebenspunkte direkt an und beende diese Qual für uns beide..." er warf Yugi einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Dieser zögerte noch einen Moment, dann schloss er die Augen und schaute weg. „Stiller Magier..." er schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Di... di..." – „Aibou..." – "Direkter Angriff auf seine… Lebenspunkte!" Kaum hatte der kleine Duellant diesen Befehl ausgesprochen, griff der Stille Magier zu seinem Stab und attackierte Atemu mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten, stoppte seine Attacke erst, als dessen Lebenspunkte-Anzeige der Duel Disc auf 0 stand. Damit war das Duell zu Ende, Yugi war der Sieger. Doch er fühlte sich noch nie so elend, wie jetzt...

Yugi verharrte am Boden, wimmerte leise, doch er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Immer mehr Tränen wurden vom kalten Boden aufgenommen, immer lauter wurden seine Schluchzer. So hörte er nicht die Schritte, die langsam auf ihn zukamen. Atemu kniete sich vor seinen besten Freund und legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn, um dessen Kopf anzuheben. „Ich gratuliere, Aibou..." doch Yugi nahm seinen Kopf zur Seite, dass er Atemu weder ansehen, noch seine Hand unter dem Kinn hatte. „Aibou... wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn der Sieger am Boden säße und weint? Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Ich bin es jedenfalls. Du hast mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt. Lass mich gehen... ich... möchte mich von dir verabschieden." Yugi schwieg noch immer. Vereinzelte Tränen trafen auf Atemus Hand, als er noch immer vor ihm kniete und seinen Freund ansah, der seinen Blick vermied. Ein paar Minuten vergingen, die ihnen beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Letztendlich war es Atemu, der die Initiative ergriff und aufstand. Er warf einen Blick auf Yugis Freunde. „Jonouchi... Anzu... Honda... Bakura… Marik… Ishizu… Duke... Großvater und… Seto…" jeden von ihnen schaute er an. „Ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt. Es ist Zeit für mich, diese Welt zu verlassen. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich euch nicht vergessen werde." Er schwieg und wandte sich noch einmal an Yugi. „Yugi... dir möchte ich besonders danken." Eigentlich hatte er erhofft, dass Yugi noch etwas sagen würde, doch der kleine Duellant schaute ihn noch immer nicht an, blieb stumm. Also drehte sich Atemu mit einem leichten Nicken um, biss sich selbst auf die Unterlippe, um ein paar Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm jetzt hochkamen, und trat auf die Mitte der Plattform zu, die seinen Geist wieder ins Reich der Toten bringen würde.

„Warte!" ein lauter Schrei hallte durch den Raum und alle fuhren um. Atemu blieb stehen, doch schaute nicht zurück. Er kannte die Stimme. „Bitte warte..." die Stimme kam immer näher, bis er eine Berührung an seiner rechten Hand spürte. „Yugi..." – „Atemu, ich..." – „Nein!" Yugi verstummte, als sich der Pharao noch einmal zu ihm umwandte und in die Augen schaute. „Bitte, Aibou... nenn mich noch einmal... ‚Mein anderes Ich'..." Der kleinere Duellant schluchzte auf und warf sich Atemu in die Arme, hielt ihn so fest, als würde man ihn ihm entreißen wollen. „Mein anderes Ich..." murmelte er in Atemus Jacke, als dieser ebenfalls seine Arme um Yugi legte. Langsam, ohne dass Yugi es merkte, trat Atemu weiter auf die Plattform zu, bis er in der Mitte derselben zum Stehen kam und sich von Yugi löste. „Das ist einer meiner Träume gewesen... Den Rest... nehme ich mit mir. Ich lasse dir Platz für deine eigenen..." er keuchte leicht, als er diese Worte aussprach und erst jetzt bemerkte Yugi, wo die beiden standen. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können. „Aber... dass du hier bleibst, wäre einer meiner Träume..." – „Ich will es nicht hören, Aibou... nicht jetzt. Sag es mir, wenn es vorbei ist. Ich warte dann auf dich. Dann kannst du mir alles erzählen. Und ich möchte, dass du mir viel erzählst. So viel wie möglich... und alles, was du erreicht hast." Atemus Körper begann zu leuchten und er sank in die Knie, als Yugi ihn verzweifelt versuchte, auf den Beinen zu halten. Der Kleinere kniete sich ebenfalls hin und nickte. „Das werde ich... sag mir wann und wo..." – „Das wann werde ich bestimmen... und das wo..." er hielt inne und schloss die Augen. Yugis Augen weiteten sich. „Das wo?" fragte er noch einmal nach und rüttelte Atemu leicht, doch dieser antwortete nicht mehr. „Atemu!" Erneut traten Tränen in Yugis Augen und er nahm Atemu noch einmal fest in die Arme. „Das wo werde ich bestimmen..."

*So ist es richtig, Yugi...* Der Geist des Pharao stand noch immer hinter seinem kleinen Freund, verschränkte für einen kurzen Moment seine Arme. Jetzt war es also vorbei... er hatte seinen neuen Körper aufgegeben, jetzt konnte ihn noch nicht einmal mehr Yugi sehen. Es war Zeit für ihn, zu gehen. Also wandte er sich um und schritt auf das große Tor zu, das sich ihm öffnete. „Bevor du gehst..." der Geist stockte und drehte sich noch einmal um. Yugi redete noch immer mit ihm... „Bevor du gehst, lass mich dir noch eines sagen: Ich... liebe dich..." - *Ich dich auch Aibou... denk daran. Ich warte auf dich... wenn wir uns irgendwann rechtmäßig wieder sehen... dann sag ich es dir ins Gesicht.* Mit diesen Gedanken trat er durch das Tor aus purem weißen Licht, das sich für immer hinter ihm schloss.


End file.
